Blue Exorcist AU
Blue Exorcist AU (also known as Ao no Exorcist AU, the other name of the franchise) is an AU where the Big Four exist within the world of the manga/anime series Blue Exorcist. About the AU The story revolves around 15-year-old Rin Okumura, who, along with his younger twin brother Yukio, was raised by Father Shiro Fujimoto, an Exorcist. One day, Rin learns that he and Yukio are the sons of Satan. Witnessing Shiro dying to protect him, Rin draws the demon-slaying sword Kurikara, which restrains his demonic powers. From that moment on, Rin not only gains demonic features like fangs and a tail, but also the power to ignite into blue flames that destroy almost anything they touch. Rin wishes to become an Exorcist like his guardian to become stronger and defeat Satan. He enrolls at the prestigious True Cross Academy exorcist cram school, which is actually the Japanese branch of an international organization dedicated to protect the human realm, Assiah, from the demonic realm, Gehenna. Much to his surprise, he finds that Yukio, is already a veteran Exorcist and is one of his teachers. Thus begins Rin's journey to become an Exorcist, accompanied by his brother and his fellow students who quickly become his close friends. The members of the Big four (and other such characters) can be portrayed as students at True Cross Academy, friends of Rin, Exorcists exist in the world of the Anima/Mange or portrayed as the main characters. Featured Characters The Big Four Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III Hiccup is most often portrayed as a Exorcist (his Mister likely being Tamer or Knight, or both), Berk dedicating themselves to fighting killing and exorcizing Demons in place of dragons, learning that not all demons are "evil" instead of dismissing them all as monsters like the rest of his tribe. Toothless would most likely be portrayed as his familiar. In other circumstances, he would be portrayed as Rin Okumura, as they both wield "flaming" swords. He can also be portrayed as Yukio Okumura for being bright and running and teaching a class with people that their close with. Jack Frost Merida DunBroch Merida is a Exorcist that is hunting down a dangerous demon that is possessing a very strong bear, so she could help her father revenge his leg. Instead of using the weapons that Exorcists are required to use, she uses a bow that shoots specially made arrows for exorcizing demons. Rapunzel Corona Extra Characters Pitch Black Pitch is mostly seen as a Demon or an Exorcist that turned agents the Vatican, or is planning to take over it. He can also be portrayed as a Demon King of Darkness, with his Nightmares as his Demon kind that can posses sand and shadows. In other circumstances, he would be portrayed as Mephisto Pheles, as they both like to have "fun" and play games by their own rules. Known Examples Fanfiction Mockup Art Fanart frozen_x_blue_exorcist_by_pacobird1-d73jt54.jpg reasons_why_i_ship_mephy_x_elsa_by_jackfrostoverland-d8zwm5u.png frozen-be-_arendelle_sisters_meet_gehenna_brothers_by_jackfrostoverland-d8v6piu.jpg frozen-be-__anna_and_amaimon_-_greedy_amaimon_by_jackfrostoverland-d8ww0f2.png Articles/Links *BH6 AU Ideas | Blue Exorcist Category:AUs Category:The Big Four